


someone's out there sending out flares (two sides of the same love story)

by faerielissa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Inspired but not Canon-Compliant, Fanmix, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerielissa/pseuds/faerielissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was created for the 2015 edition of Sterek Santa for <a href="http://obsessionality.tumblr.com">obsessionality</a>. I knew immediately that I wanted to put together a collection of songs from Derek to Stiles, and from Stiles to Derek - as if they'd made mixtapes for each other. The tracks on each "side" follow a vague timeline that matches up to show canon, through the end of Season 4, if you imagine that Stiles and Derek fell in love somewhere along the way (because of course they did).</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone's out there sending out flares (two sides of the same love story)

**side a - from stiles to derek**

_flares - the script_

Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?  
Did you? Did you?  
Did you see the sparks feel the hope? You are not alone  
Cause someone’s out there, sending out flares  
Did you break but never mend?  
Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end?  
Lose your heart but don’t know when  
And no one cares, there’s no one there

_silhouette - active child_

Giving this world everything I’ve got  
Running through the woods, running through this shots  
Tryna to survive a day!  
All I want is that you extend your hand to me  
Sitting outside waiting for the words to come

_bloodstained heart - darren hayes_

In the gutter  
Where you’re starless, and blind to dreams  
We can dream each other  
To a new day  
Where the good guys always win  
And heaven still means something

_what if i told you - jason walker_

What if I told you  
That’s its just a front  
To hide the insecurities I have  
What if I told you  
That I’m not as strong  
As I like to make believe I am

_one and only - adele_

I dare you to let me be your your one and only  
I promise I’m worthy  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts

_when you find me - joshua radin_

My only weakness, is knowing your secrets  
and holding them close, and hold them tight  
I know the way to silently make you  
smile with my eyes, when you’re trying to fight

_you can have mine - augustana_

When you’re running out of rope, you can have mine  
If you’re getting low on hope, you can have mine  
If you need eyes to guide you home, you can have mine

_find me - boyce avenue_

Find me, here in your arms  
Now I’m wondering where you’ve always been  
And blindly, I came to you  
Knowing you’d breathe new life from within  
Ooh and you sleep, here in my arms  
Where the world just shuts down for awhile  
And blindly, you came to me  
Finding peace and belief in this smile

_bonfire heart - james blunt_

This world is getting colder, strangers passing by  
No one offers you a shoulder, no one looks you in the eye  
But I’ve been looking at you for a long, long time  
Just trying to break through, trying to make you mine  
Everybody wants a flame, they don’t want to get burnt  
Well today is our turn

_you - keaton henson_

If you must leave,  
Leave as though fire burns under your feet  
If you must speak,  
Speak every word as though it were unique  
If you must die, sweetheart  
Die knowing your life was my life’s best part

 

**side b - from derek to stiles**

_something more - secondhand serenade_

I’m stuck here in this life I didn’t ask for  
There must be something more,  
Do we know what we’re fighting for?

_underneath - adam lambert_

A red river of screams  
Underneath  
Tears in my eyes  
Underneath  
Stars in my black and blue sky  
And underneath  
Under my skin  
Underneath, the depths of my sin

_drive my soul - lights_

Seems somebody burned out the signs  
I can’t expect the hard curves  
There is no borders  
There are no lines  
How can I know where to turn?   
You make the street lights reappear  
I feel bright when you stand near

_you won’t feel a thing - the script_

So lay your cuts and bruises over my skin  
I promise you won’t feel a thing, no  
‘Cause everything the world could throw  
I’ll stand in front, I’ll take the blow for you.  
For you.

_hello my old heart - the oh hellos_

Hello, my old heart,  
It’s been so long.  
Since I’ve given you away.  
Every day I add another stone  
To the walls I’ve built around you   
To keep you safe.

_good to you - marianas trench_

I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines.  
Maybe it’s me, maybe I only see what I want.  
And I still have your letter just got caught between  
Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I’ve become.

_come around - rosi golan_

Like sunlight won’t you come  
Lay your ray down, you’re the one  
I could run, I could run for the life of me  
But where would that get me?  
Where would that lead?

_real - goo goo dolls_

Can you feel real like you are  
Can you feel alive, the way I feel your light  
And the biggest chance that we can take  
Is open arms and wide awake  
Hold me now so we can feel alive  
Tonight

_vulnerable - secondhand serenade_

And your slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that you’re scared like me so  
Let’s pretend we’re alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we’re unprepared  
But I don’t care

_on the other side - augustana_

And I will be there for you  
Be there to shelter you  
Anywhere you go, you know I will be  
And I’m gonna be the one  
Be like the rising sun  
Never hurt you

 

[l i s t e n](http://8tracks.com/ceruleanflares/two-sides-of-the-same-love-story)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://everylineeverystory.tumblr.com)


End file.
